2005 Phrase List
This was the phrase list used for Summer 2005 Contest. The current phrase list and other years' lists can be found on the Stupid Whiner Topic Seconds Game page. The SC2K5 Response List 00: Cry me a river, *****. 01: Your character lacks the reproductive organs of his/her gender. 02: You're (not) winnar! 03: CRAWLING IN MY SKIN 04: You don't win the internets. 05: YOUR WHINING IS STUPID AND YOU MUST NOW TALK ABOUT TRAINS! 06: Hey, come back when you stop failing at life, kthxbai. 07: I've seen mold that's less moldy than you are stupid. 08: And we would care because...? 09: *Explodes* 10: Only chubwarts like (your character). And people made entirely out of sausage, which aren't really people at all, when you think about it. 11: Your topic just gave baby jesus an abortion. 12: Nobody cares. 13: I don't know what you talkin about, sucka. You just a crazy foo seeing things that ain't thar. 14: It's all a part of the plan. 15: Now it's time fo' the Super Bowl Shuffle! 16: He/She has more votes 17: GFNW 18: MASS CARRIERS = INSTANT WIN 19: http://pleasestopasking.ytmnd.com 20: Oh no, your character is winning, this is like golf and he/she is (way) under par. 21: FAILED TO OPEN CARE.EXE 22: In the words of Darth Vader, NOOOOOOOO! 23: Oh please, would lose to CATS. 24: Why don't you make an "ATTN: Ultimaterializer" topic? He knows. 25: You flat out suck. 26: THIS TOPIC SUCKS AND IS NOW ABOUT TRAINS 27: Because you touch yourself at night. 28: EARTH! (note: I am not trying to summon Captain Planet) 29: FIRE (Note: I am not trying to summon Captain Planet) 30: WIND! (Note: I am trying to summon Captain Planet) 31: Isn't it obvious? *Winner* is actually, you guessed it, Frank Stallone. 32: I AM NOT ENTERTAINED BY THIS TOPIC! *Throws sword at crowd* 33: You bought an N-Gage, didn't you? 34: Nope sorry, you don't win **** 35: YOUR MOM!!!!!!! 36: You voted for (character)? That's one less bracket to worry about! 37: Your FACE lost! 38: http://img247.imageshack.us/img247/2046/11087651398853cu5hr.gif 39: V_V 40: Potato chips are delicious. 41: Because (the character) got less votes. 42: In Soviet Russia, (losing character) would be winning! 43: Jerk store called, and they're running out of you! 44: This contest has lost all credibility 45: Shut up and sit in the corner 46: *RKOs you* 47: In the words of the SSBM announcer: FAILURE. 48: You're sleeping. This is all a bad dream. 49: I love Steinershocker 50: XD 51: http://cunningplan.ytmnd.com 52: How appropriate. You fight like a cow. 53: Topics with both Seinfeld and Monkey Island quotes are awesome. Topics complaining about characters losing are not. 54: Every time you whine I kill another baby seal/kitten/etc 55: NO-ONE EXPECTS A FEW BLANK LINES FOLLOWED BY MY SIG! 56. We held a meeting and decided to mess up your bracket. 57. You forgot to give your daily sacrifice 58. It's all your fault. 59. We rigged the polls Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Fads Category:Lists